Automotive components, such as electrical distribution centers are used to provide electrical power to devices throughout a motor vehicle, are typically attached to sheet metal panels making up the vehicle's body structure. These components may be secured to the body structure of the motor vehicle by attachment features such as bolts, nuts, studs, screws, rivets, clips, etc. These attachment features must be chosen not only for their ability to properly secure the component, but also for ease of assembly in order to reduce manufacturing time and improve manufacturing quality. The attachment features may also need to be chosen to facilitate ease of removal in the case of serviceable components.
Treaded fasteners typically offer secure attachment and easy disassembly, but require time and tools to rotate the fasteners as they are tightened and loosened. Rivets and clips typically offer easy assembly but are more difficult to disassemble. In addition, packaging space available for the component may impact the choice of attachment feature selected, since space around the component may be required for the purpose of engaging the attachment features.
Automotive manufacturers have expressed a desire for a retainer system that allows a top down installation of a component into a location with limited packaging space around the component to accommodate tools for installation or removal. The attachment features described above have been found to be unable to satisfactorily meet these needs.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.